In a communications environment, a client/server relationship is often used to interconnect services that may be distributed across different remote locations. Often times a user may execute an application locally on a client device and the application may retrieve data from a remote server connected to the client device over a network. In an example scenario, after a connection is established between the client device and the server, the application may forward a request to the server, and the server may in turn send a request to a database to retrieve requested data and information. The server may return the retrieved data to the client device which may display the information to the user and enable the user to interact with the data.
A communication protocol is used to facilitate communication between a local client to a remote server. For example, the communication protocol may be a remote procedure call (RPC) protocol or a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). However, the server may want to switch the protocol being utilized for communication between the client and the server. In order for the client to switch protocols, the existing client account has to be deleted and a new client account has to be created that specifies the new protocol. The creation of a new account increases the load on the server because all data needed for the client must be downloaded anew. Additionally, the deletion and creation of a new account ends the connection between the server and the client preventing data exchange and use of the client by the end user. For example, an end user may be prevented from accessing an email application during the deletion of the client account and the creation of the new client account that specifies the new protocol.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.